When all comes to nothing
by buttsexfairy
Summary: Ed had gotten into another mess, and is in his home town getting his leg and arm fixed for the umpteenth time. Al is being very depressed, and is close to doing things no one would ever imagine him ever doing.Can he even trust ed anymore?EdxAL Elricsest


Chapter 1 

He hesitantly walk threw the cave, "Big brother!" he called in a whisper, "Are you in there?" Just then something pulled him down.

"Al, shush." The short blonde looked around, making sure no one was there, "Do you want her to find us? Who knows what she'll do!"

"You guys better come out!" they heard a scream from the hole of the tunnel, "Come out now, and I might not hurt you as bad!"

They sat, very quite, as she walked passed them. The blonde got an evil smile on his face, and the bigger one in the armor just looked at him, worried about what he was thinking. His thoughts were not nice in the lest. He got up, and snuck up behind the girl, and tapped her on the shoulder, and as she turned, he hid behind her, "Ed, Al! This is not funny!" she turned around and… "EEEEEEEEEEE!"

The short one fell over laughing, "Oh my god! You should have seen your face!"

"That's not too smart big brother." The suit of armor came from his hiding place.

The girl pulled a tool from her belt, and smacked the blonde straight in the head. "Now, both of you, to the house!" she yelled, and they both started walking.

When they arrived the short one sat on the couch, "So, you finished my arm yet! We have to be to central in a week."

"Just be patient!" she yelled from the other room, "Al, can you get me a drink."

The boy in the armor nodded and went into the kitchen. Ed put his leg on the table, reveling parasitic leg made of plastic, "And when can I have my leg back, this one is so uncomfortable!"

"If you complain, I'll just go slower!" she yelled back, trying to fix the metal in front of her.

He put one arm across his stomach. He wore his boxers and a sleeveless shirt. Al came back with two drinks, and handed one to the girl, "Here Winery!" he said in a happy voice, "Thank you Al." she smiled up at him, and he walked over to the couch and sat next to Ed, giving him the other drink.

"Thanks bro!" Ed said drinking it for half a second, "EW! Milk!" he put the glass on the table, "Are you trying to kill me!"

"But you need to drink it! It'll help heal you, and make you grow!" Winery called from the other room.

"I'm not short! Kay? I don't need to grow, I'll be fine!" he yelled, very offended.

Ed and Al had started to play a broad game, and Winery was busy at her work place, "Ahg! This is so boring!" Ed groaned, "Can we go outside?" he asked Winery.

She sighed, "If you be careful."

The two jumped up, and ran out the door, "Yes! We're out of here, lets go over to the park!" Al laughed, running ahead of his brother.

"If they didn't tear it down yet!" Ed smirked, "Race ya?"

"You're on!"

The two ran as fast as they could to the park. When the reached in, Ed was in the lead, but Al sped up, and beat him.

"You always win!" Ed said out of breath as he collapsed in the grass.

Al sat down next to him, not showing any sign of being tired. "Well, maybe we could have a rematch, once we make it fair." He said, laying down next to him.

"Then I'd totally beat your sox off!"

"That is, if you'd grow those legs of yours!" Al laughed, and then ducked as Ed reached over and hit him.

They lay there for an hour, and when Al looked over, his brother was fast asleep. He wanted to kiss his forehead, but with it soul lock away in this suit, he couldn't ever accomplish such a task. Why did he have to be locked away, why was he cursed. He then remembered that day, the day everything went down hill, he wanted to close his eyes and make it go away, he wanted to go to sleep like his brother, but he was just a soul, just a suit of armor. Not capable of anything of the matter. Not capable of hunger, or of being tired, or of thrust, or lust, or even love at all. How could he even go on, when everything was so bad? It's the dream, the dream of getting his, and his brother's, bodies back. That dream was they only reason he hadn't killed himself by scratching the alchemy sign on the inside of his suit.


End file.
